


And thats how dream learned he fucked up

by your_new_boyfriend



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), MMMMMMMMMMMMM, lets go, memory loss dream, my cool n sexy new au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Dream possetion and memory loss au, enough said.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! before jumping into the fic lemme explain his au a little bit!  
> So in this au dream was possessed by a demon or smth and the demon fucked around and caused chaos. I am in no way trying to excuse c!dreams actions, i just think that it's an interesting prompt. 
> 
> Dream was completely unaware of what was going on the whole time, which doesn't mae much sense so you'll just have to read it.
> 
> @gray_skies_and_pink_clouds inspired me to make this au with their wonderful prompt

The only thing Dream felt was cold. Smooth obsidian sat all around him, engulfing the small room in unnatural darkness. 

Where was he?

There were no doors around him, just a single block of glowstone sitting in the high ceiling. 

Seriously, where  _ the fuck _ was he???

He didn’t recognize the clothes he was in. A green hoodie with a long smiley face on it, and jeans. No shoes, just socks. 

His hair was greasy to the touch, but his skin was smooth and clear. 

_ What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.  _

Last he had known he was in a cavern, searching for the end portal so he could block it out. It was blurry, but he was pretty sure he had made it to the portal room when someone, or something, had attacked him. 

Now he was here, sitting in walls of obsidian. 

He felt in his jeans pocket for his communicator, luck be with him as it was still there. 

He turned on the small screen to see a dozen messages since it was last active the day before. 

**Tommyinnit: pfff i am so glad that bitch is gone**

**Tubbo_: *crab rave* :D**

Were they, were they talking about him? 

**Awesamdude: luckily we won’t have to deal with ‘em till we want wilbur back. There is no escaping from that prison.**

_ Prison?? _

Is that where he was??

What could he have done while unconscious?

Was this about the discs or something? Was it a big prank Quackity or Tommy had come up with?

**Tommyinnit: thats what u fuckin get for manipulating me for months bitch boiiiiii**

**Tommyinnit: he is fuckin lucky i miss my brother and don’t want tubbo to die for good, otherwise i would have killed that mother fucker on site.**

Jesus christ. This had to be a fucking joke. Dream hadn’t actually done that right? Right??

**Tommyinnit: dream i know you still have your communicator in there, so if you’re reading this uh.**

**Tommyinnit: fuck you haha**

**Tubbo_: pfff**

**Quackity: the green bastard is gone :)**

A lump rose in Dream’s throat. What had happened? Had he actually done something horrible and just didn’t remember it?

He checked the date on the communicator. 

**January 20th, 2021.**

No. 

No. nononononono. 

That couldn’t be true. It was late 2020 last dream had checked. 

Had he lost months??

Had he been in a coma? 

Did some weird tv drama dissociation thing happen?

Was he an amnesiac?

He scrolled through the list of people on his communicator, for someone who could explain what was happening. 

This just raised more questions. 

  1. There are so many more people then he last remembered. 
  2. Where is Wilbur?
  3. Who is Ghostbur 
  4. And finally, who the fuck is ranboo??



He saw puffy on the list and sighed in relief. At least nothing had happened to her. 

He clicked her username and typed out a message. 

**Dream: hey uh. What the actual fuck is going on**

**CaptianPuffy is typing…**

**CaptianPuffy: what do you mean. You are clearly in jail**

**Dream: yeah lol. But why**

**Dream: I don’t know what i did**

**Dream: Im so confused.**

**CaptianPuffy: ????**

**CaptianPuffy: What the fuck are you talking about**

**CaptianPuffy: tell me wtf is going on??**

**Dream: okay okay**

**Dream: so**

**Dream: uh**

**CaptianPuffy: get on w/ it babe**

Dream stared at his screen. What was the best way to tell Puffy that he had just. Lost months and apparently done some fucked shit. 

**Dream: I lost months**

**CaptainPuffy: hm????? You are going to have to explain further???**

**Dream: I was in a cave, in what must have been september. I was looking for the end portal to make sure people wouldnt go find it and beat the dragon, and i entered the portal room and was attacked.**

**Dream: thats where my memory cuts out.**

**Dream: Next thing i know im in a hoodie i don’t recognize and surrounded with obsidian.**

**CaptianPuffy: …**

**CaptianPuffy: ……..**

**CaptianPuffy: i really wanna believe you**

**CaptianPuffy: but i wouldn’t put it above you to just lie.**

**Dream: what**

**Dream: okay whatever, don’t believe me.**

**Dream: but at least explain what has happened since i was out.**

**CaptainPuffy: okay fine.**

Dream sat for almost an hour while he watched the screen, waiting for Puffy’s response. 

Surely it couldn’t take that long to explain what happened. But eventually the response came in a pages document. Which was (according to the communicator) several thousand words long. 

He read it all though, no skimming or anything. 

_ Abused Tommy.  _

_ Manipulated Tubbo.  _

_ Destroyed L’manburg.  _

_ Almost killed Tubbo.  _

_ Tried to kill Ghostbur.  _

_ Betrayed Sapnap.  _

Nonononono. This couldn't be true. He can’t have done these things. 

The Schlatt presidency (while surprising and confusing) was at the back of his mind. All he could think about was what he had done. 

If he didn’t trust Puffy with his life he would say she was lying. 

But puffy wouldn’t do that. 

What the fuck had he done. 

Why had he done it. 

**Dream: oh god**

**Dream: what the fuck did i do**

**Dream: fuckfuckfuckfuck**

**Dream: did i fuck up tommy????**

**Dream: he might be a bitch but please tell me hes okay**

**CaptianPuffy: …**

**Dream: **puffy****

**CaptianPuffy: I am afraid you may have fucked him up pretty badly**

**Dream: oh god. Oh god. What the fucj**

**CaptainPuffy: This remorseful Dream I’m seeing is definitely new.**

**CaptainPuffy: I almost believe you.**

**Dream: Is there anyway i can talk to tommy??**

**CaptianPuffy: i mean, he’s supposed to be visiting you any minute now**

**Dream: really??**

**Dream: if you’re telling the truth i need to go come to terms with my actions and stop shaking so bad before he gets here.**

**CaptainPuffy: alright babe, i hope you’re tellin the truth here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prison :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is so short im rlly sorry but writers block has been goin brrr! im actually writing a revivebur fic atm, so maybe that'll be out soon!   
> have fun :)

Nausea swam through Tommy’s stomach as he rode the platform to the cell. The obsidian was cold under his feet, there were no shoes allowed in the prison. 

His heart fell when the platform docked, and fell even farther when he saw dream. 

“Dream?” he said. 

Dream snapped his eyes up from the communicator he had been staring at, and upon seeing Tommy his eyes glistened. 

_ Are you fucking crying? _

It was too late Tommy realized he said the words aloud, and he cringed at himself. 

Dream shook his head wildly. “No, sorry, I, uh, just received some unfortunate news.”

“What? The news that you manipulated me for months?” Tommy forced a laugh. Okay, maybe Tommy  _ should _ find a better way to cope with shit like this, because humor clearly wasn’t the best option. 

Dream didn’t say anything. 

In fact he looked away from Tommy and back at his communicator, tears clearly gathering. 

Okay, either shit was fucked again or Dream was trying a spicy new manipulation tactic, and the latter was far more likely. 

“Listen Dream, I’m not interested in your fucki-” 

“Tommy I’m sorry.” 

The words startled him, and hang heavy in the room. 

“W-what?” Tommy forced another laugh, “For what?” 

Dream sighed, “Just, for everything. There’s no possible way to list all the reasons.”

Tommy just stared at the older man. 

“Tommy you should leave.”

“Haha yeah i guess?” 

Tommy looked Dream again, the sympathy rising in his chest quickly being replaced with anger. 

The fuck was this bitch on? 

He shook his head and pulls his communicator out of his pocket, dialing sam to tell him they were done. 

  
  


\---

Sam was far more talkative on the walk out then he had been on the way in. 

“That was short, how was it?” the man asked, leading tommy through the maze of obsidian. 

“It was uh, it was fine.” That wasn’t  _ quite _ a lie, Tommy really needed to sort through his feelings but for now that’s what he was going with. 

Maybe he needed to just find Puffy, she knew Dream right? 

Maybe she’d have answers for him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk how much more of this im gonna write, its kinda obscure so lemme know if you want more


End file.
